


What's Your Poison?

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Do these tacos taste funny to you?, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Sexual Content, Whumptober 2020, day 22, drugged, poisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sam is drinking to drown his pain when Ruby finds him and drowns it out in ways he can scarcely imagine.
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	What's Your Poison?

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020
> 
> No 22. DO THESE TACOS TASTE FUNNY TO YOU?
> 
> Poisoned | Drugged

Sam was upset when Ruby entered the bar he was in, but he wasn’t surprised to see her. Pretending he didn’t know she was there, Sam turned back to the bar to drain another shot of… whatever it was he was drinking now. He was getting a little too tipsy to remember what he’d ordered. All he knew was that he’d told the bartender to “keep ‘em coming.”

It was impossible to not smell her as she came over; she was the only one in the place that had that sensual bite of demonic power. Sam honestly wondered how he’d never smelled it before. Now that that stuff was in his system, his body seemed to recognize the scent, like it had always been there. God, he wished. That would’ve saved a lot of trouble with Meg. Not like it would’ve stopped her from possessing him though.

Ruby slid into the empty seat beside him. Sam looked her over, noticing the black jeans, and even darker tank top, which was topped off with a leather jacket. Damn, in this body she never seemed to stop with the emo wanna-be aesthetic.

She ordered what he was having, and looked up at him. Sam glanced away.

“How’d you find me?”

She surely rolled her eyes. “Like it’s hard? Just have to follow the scent of drunken male desperation.”

The snide remark barely got to Sam. Everything hurt now, so this was no different.

“Funny,” Sam commented. “Now what do you want?”

Ruby grabbed his arm and snuggled up to him. “What, I’m not allowed to want to spend time with my boyfriend?”

Sam shrugged out of her grip. Doing so was difficult while he smelled her blood pounding through her.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not?”

“You know why not.”

Ruby sighed. “Fine.”

Then she started drinking. Sam kept drinking too. He wanted to drink other things, or, well, one thing in particular. And she was sitting right next to him. But Sam couldn’t do that sober. He just couldn’t. It was wrong, and he had to drown out his feelings. All of them. His grief about Dean, the survivor’s guilt, the pure, unadulterated, sinful want of the demon sitting next to him.

_No, I can’t._

So Sam drank the alcohol that kept getting put in front of him, and then when he was seeing double, he let Ruby help him drink.

Somehow they stumbled through the crowd of people, the world around him shifting and out of place. Ruby managed to hold him up, and he realized how badly he wanted to makeout with her, how attracted he was to that superior demonic strength. Sam wanted to see if he could handle it, if he could beat her down, have some fun with her, and on his own terms. Not while she forced herself on him.

Memories of that flashed through his head; of clothes coming off, of her warm, soft skin against his, of the way she’d cried out and grunted when he’d entered her in a powerful motion that human women wouldn’t be able to take. And he’d fucked her.

And he wanted to fuck her now.

They ended up back behind the bar, and Ruby’s hand was at his mouth. Were those pills in her hand?

Sam pulled back, but she grabbed him, and bent him down to her level.

“They’ll help,” she insisted.

Sam just did what she said, and let her give them to him. He managed to swallow them dry. Then Ruby was giving him more.

Sam was tingling, body alive. His brain was bursting with ecstasy, and Sam grabbed Ruby right then and there, hands on her ass, bringing her up so that her legs were wrapped around him.

Ruby moaned into his ear, maybe just for his benefit, and he began to grind against her. It wasn’t long before they were making out and dry humping. Fuck, Sam thought he was going to cum from just this. He clumsily turned and slammed Ruby against the brick wall. Ecstatic, she tipped her head back, and that was when Sam went for her throat.

He didn’t aim to make her bleed, not just yet. The game, the teasing, meant the world to him, while his very existence was filled and burning with the very essence of life. Each touch was searing, and it left him aching and hard, yearning for her touch everywhere.

Before Sam knew what was happening, Ruby had awkwardly fumbled with the waistband of his pants, and pulled his knife from it. She insistently pressed it into his hand.

Ruby bit his ear, and rubbed right against where he was hard and throbbing.

“Come on, Sam. I know you need it. It’s okay. It’s okay, Sammy.”

Sam groaned at hearing his nickname on her lips. It was right. Perfect.

She was perfect, and he forgot why demons were bad, why Hell was a place no one wanted to go. Hell was filled with demons, and demons could give him this.

She brought his hand with the knife to her collarbone, and helped him slice into her. She cried out and moaned, and Sam swore he could feel her wetness through their jeans.

He began to suck the blood from her collarbone, lapping hungrily at it. Oh, fuck! It was hot, and sweet, and better than any alcohol or drug. Power pulsed through Sam’s body as he drank it up, and all of him became more sensitive. The world finally felt right, if only just for a moment.

It wasn’t long before Ruby and Sam fumbled at each other’s clothes, and he was plunged deep in her up to his balls. And still he drank. He drank as he fucked, needing her in every way possible.

Ruby was his sin, and he was willing to damn himself for her. Damning himself was all he wanted to do. Nothing else mattered. Dean was dead, and Sam was all alone. The way his addled brain saw it, damning himself was all that was left for him.

Sam felt himself collapsing, blood coating the lower half of his face, and then everything went black.

Hours later, Sam woke up in a motel room. Everything hurt, and his mouth was horribly dry. Ruby was there, and she helped him drink some water, caressing his hair as she did so.

And then she finished him off from last night, sucking on his cock while he had no idea what was happening. He just wanted more blood. And maybe this would help him get it.

When Sam came he emptied into her mouth, wanting her to have him like he had her. Aching, head pounding, everything feeling odd, and like he was stuffed with cotton soaked in acid, he grabbed her. And he went after her blood, the poison of her filling him up.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I hate how behind I am with this. I swear I want to finish all these stories.


End file.
